disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Night of the Mystery Jiang Shi
'Atlantic: Night of the Mystery Jiang Shi '''is the 46th episode of Season 49. Summary Night Ninja conjures up a spell at Mystery Mountain that summons evil hopping ghosts called Jiang Shi and now he can't control them like he hoped he would, so now it's up to An Yu and her friends to stop the army from invading the town before midnight. Plot The episode begins at Mystery Mountain, where Night Ninja is seen holding up a magical scroll with a spell while his Ninjalinos and Teeny Weeny are seen watching with shaky knees and scared expressions. As Night Ninja opens up the scroll, he asks his Ninjalinos if they remembered the plan he had to explain to them for the fifth time, but none of the Ninjalinos remembers as Night Ninja sighs heavily and explains it again for the sixth time: he has a magical scroll that has a spell that summons ghosts called Jiang Shi, and once he rises them from their graves when he chants the spell, he’ll have his own army of jiang shi to take down the PJ Masks, the Disney Junior Club, Luna Girl, and especially An Yu the dragon girl. After Night Ninja unrolls the scroll and clears his throat, he begins chanting the spell in an ancient Chinese language when suddenly, the Ninjalinos felt the ground shake underneath their feet as they saw cracks and sickly green light shot out, then to their frightened shock as they huddled together and held each other, green hands with sharp nails popped out and soon, all of the Jiang Shi were rising from the dead and the Ninjalinos screamed and hugged even tighter as they saw the hideous undead faces while Night Ninja cackles and announces that he’s finally got his Jiang Shi, so now he can lead them to Disney Junior Town as he tries to get them to obey him, but they didn’t seem to want to but only hope and moan around. This was creeping out the Ninjalinos too much, and what’s even worse is that Night Ninja tried to get the Jiang Shi to obey him now by yelling at them, which made them angry and soon, the Jiang Shi were chasing Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos while more Jiang Shi were rising from the ground. Up in the pagoda, An Yu was mediating inside, when she gasps after sensing that something was wrong, and so, An Yu decides to go outside, only to see green glowing slime that made her gasp again, then she sees a lot of claw marks all over her statues, then she notices something that made her realize who, or better yet, what messed up her pagoda: a black claw-like nail that belonged to a Jiang Shi! An Yu needed to stop them, but she knew that she can’t stop the Jiang Shi alone as she’ll need the Disney Junior Club and the PJ Masks to help her. The following morning, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna were biking on the road after a nice lunch of sticky rice and fried shrimp when suddenly, Connor’s bike slips on some slime, and boy, did it stink, like the undead. Then Luna sees that the trail of slime leads to the portal to Mystery Mountain, but who or what made all of it? The four then decide to find out. That nightfall, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl where heading to the portal on their PJ Rovers and Luna Board when suddenly, Gekko screeches to a stop when he sees a black hopping figure coming towards him and his friends. As they stopped, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl peered through the darkness until when they figure came towards them, they saw with great shock that it’s some kind of sickly green monster with claws, sharp teeth, strange looking clothes, and a pair of white, lifeless eyes. What was even creeping is that instead of walking, it hopped every step, and it didn’t seem friendly when it stared it’s eyes down at the four kids! Suddenly, it went into attack mode but the kids dodged in time, however, Gekko wasn't so lucky when the ghost grabbed him and opened it's mouth to suck some of his life out, but Gekko was fine as his life wasn't sucked out. Just then, Luna Girl shoots a Luna Magnet beam at the ghost, before they can join Catboy and Owlette then escape to the portal. The four then managed to make it through when suddenly, Catboy slips on a puddle of glowing and stinky green goo that looked more like drool, and all of it was everywhere! Flying up, Owlette uses her owl eyes to see a trail of more goo up to Mystery Mountain, then more of the hopping creatures coming towards them, and they were getting really close! Quickly, Catboy uses his portal magic to take them up to the pagoda, but when they arrived, they found that the whole place was covered in green slime and scratch marks were all over the place! Gekko then asks where An Yu is and hopes that she’s okay when suddenly, the pagoda doors open and the Dragon Master walks out to see her friends have arrived to see what happened as Catboy says that they are glad to see her before telling her that there are some strange and super gross hopping creatures roaming around Disney Junior Town, and Owlette adds that they’re coming from where the goo trail leads from the bamboo forest. After Catboy and Owlette have finished, An Yu explains that this has been the cause of the Jiang Shi, a Chinese hopping ghost, Luna Girl remarks then asks how An Yu knows about them as she (An Yu) explains that her grandfather told her about them and that he has seen and encountered with some before. Powers that Kwazii uses * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon’s Trident * Aqua Wings * Super Sight * Super Hearing * Super Smell * Cooking and Baking Magic * Protection Power * Invisibility Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of ''Jiang Shi from Three Delivery. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 49 Category:Episodes focusing on An Yu Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Rabbit Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Mild Horror Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Inspirations Category:Season 49 episodes based on cartoons Category:Episodes that need images